Bring on the Wonder
by BendyBone
Summary: Thoughts from Brennan, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets POV based on season 6 SPOILERS! My first fanfic EVER!
1. Brennan

**I DO NOT OWN BONES**

**Hi people! this is my first fanfic EVER. It might not be the best but please, please comment. Suggestions will be a big help. I plan for this fic to be 6 chapters long Brennan, Booth,****Angela, Hogins, Cam, then Sweets. Some might be longer than others. Read and comment :) I will try to update a couple times a day...**

**-B**

_**Brennan**_

No matter how much I try to compartmentalize, I cannot stop my personal thoughts and feelings to affect my work. All this started when I was at the dig in Maluku and got an urgent letter from Cam stating that she need the team to regroup to help her solve a case to get her out of "political fire." Apparently, Cam does not trust the replacement team for they are incompetent. I am disappointed that I had to depart from the dig early, but most of the research and conclusions were drawn and there was only paperwork and inspections left and I will still be recognized by the Board of Anthropology. However, I feel that my loyalty to Cam and the team has a higher priority than another sabbatical.

Since it had only been six months since my departure from D.C., Booth and I still decided to meet at the coffee cart. It felt very strange seeing him again. And, from what Booth has taught me about observing the nature of people and situations, he was feeling the same way. The encounter was, as I think Booth would describe it as; awkward. After a few days, things became more comfortable between the team. Although, I feel that everyone has changed and might never be quite the same again. Even though everyone has changed, I feel that everyone is more eager to work and the team is more efficient. Maybe I feel that way because I found that Daisy has the work ethic of a 5th grader. I was also pleased that Cam had requested that Wendell assist us on this case for the reason that he is socially more comfortable with the team than any other intern.

Recently, Booth has told me that he has a significant other. Apparently, they have been seeing each other since he was in Afghanistan. She was a journalist embedded in his unit. She is known as Hannah. I met her of late and she seems to be of Booth's "type": of average height and blonde. I have no idea why but I feel a sense of disappointment towards Booth for developing a significant other and bringing her back to D.C. to try to start a serious relationship in true society. Moreover, I feel a sense of anger towards Hannah. She has begun to ask me about Booth and what kind of gifts to give him. I think that she is trying to forge a social contract with Booth. I do not really think that she is a "keeper" as Angela would say, although Booth obviously thinks so. I know that none of these feelings are rational; disappointment, anger, annoyance, for the reason that Hannah has never done me wrong. Not only are these feelings irrational because Hannah seems like a decent person, but because _all_ feelings are irrational. Just a release of chemicals in my brain. To me, it feels like the longer I know Booth, the more I begin to believe that feelings are slightly rational. However, I still do not completely believe that because they are causing me so much trouble in my personal life, as well as my professional life. This afternoon, when I was at the crime scene collecting my preliminary finds about the body, Hannah called Booth on his cell phone and his eyes metaphorically lit up. After that, I could no longer put my full attention towards the body and my work and instead, began to think about Booth.

Since he woke up from his coma, I realized that I our relationship change. Whenever I see him I begin to get nervous and my stomach begins to have a tingling sensation. Yes, it is extremely irrational, but I seem to have no control over it. When we were exchanging outside the Hoover, he said that he wanted to begin a romantic relationship. I knew that I wanted to. But, I do not want to hurt him. And I do not want to be hurt. While I was on my sabbatical, I began to wonder what would have happened if I had agreed with him. Again, irrational, knowing that I rejected his offering.

Okay. Stop Brennan. There is a killer out there. Possibly a serial killer. You need to get your head metaphorically on straight as Booth would say. Where is he right now anyways? I seriously need to talk to him. STOP. No. Work. I need to catch this killer. My personal mental challenges can wait. They always do.

**So that was my first chapter to my first Fanfic. YAY! Like it? Hate it? PLEASE COMMENT... any ideas for any characters?**


	2. Booth

**Hi! Chapter 2 up! I have made the chapters into paragraphs since you guys asked for it. COMMENT pleeeeaaaassseee (: It would make my day...**

_**Booth**_

Hannah and I have decided that we want to try to start a relationship together in D.C. I met Hannah because she was the journalist staying with my unit in Afghanistan. It made life there a little easier, you know 'cause when you are a superior, you can't socialize too much with your boys. I like Hannah, I really do, but I know that I will never love her as much as I love Bones. I have been trying to move on since we talked outside the Hoover, but it seems that every time I am almost over her, I end up shooting right back. The same thing happened just a few days ago:

Cam wrote to all of us, begging us to come back to D.C. because the media was all over her because she said something about veterans suffering from mental problems when they came back from war during a press conference about her case, and now her job is in jeopardy. She really does not trust those replacements. So when I came back to Washington, Hannah decided to come with me. At that time, I believed that I was totally in love with her. Heck, I even thought about proposing to her when we got back to the States. Then, when I met Bones at the bench by the coffee cart beside the reflecting pond, I realized how much I missed her. Now, I am not even sure if I love Hannah. Even though it was a completely awkward moment between us, I fell right back head over heels in love with Bones. Again.

But what's awesome is that I think Bones is feeling jealous. I never thought I would even think that. HA HA HA! But I know that with Bones, you can never be so sure about anything. She always has a way of proving me wrong.

I think that Hannah is trying to get advice about me from Bones and Cam. Which is totally a wrong move. I mean Bones? What is that woman thinking? She is horrible at giving advice. Cam, okay, she is good with advice. Especially about me. I know Hannah has been talking to Bones because she has been giving me a ton of Bonesy things lately. And also, she is starting to talk to me about things that Bones would only know about me.

Well, just today, she gave me a hockey belt buckle. I know this is mean; forgive me God for not being thankful, but, I don't like it as much as the Cocky belt buckle from Bones. And… I'm probably not going to wear it. Okay fine, I really do not like it. But of course I told her I did.

Booth, she is probably attempting to forge a social contract. Oh my god. Now I hear Bones talking in my head. Not a good sign.

Well, there is a serial killer on the loose again, and I better stop thinking about Bones, because not only would that make me fall in love with her again, (which would make Hannah and my relationship turn bad). Thinking about Bones would probably destroy my train of thoughts about the killer. This killer kind of reminds me about myself in a way. I don't know why, but he just does. It's really creepy.

As for the changes in the squints, Cam seems the same, just slightly (fine a lot more) stressed out. Angela seems a ton more artsy and Hodgins seems really relaxed. As for Bones, it seems that something is bothering her a lot. This is weird, because she doesn't usually show emotion around people. Besides me and Angela of course. Then there is poor little Sweets. He still seems crushed about Daisy. That poor kid. Wait. Isn't he supposed to be the one felling bad for me?

And as for me, I am pretty sure that I have changed too. I just don't know how. I think I need to talk to Cam. Or Sweets. No. Cam.

Ugh. In a perfect world there would not be any killers. In a perfect world I probably would be married to Bones. Well maybe not, seeing that if there were no murders, I would never have met her in the first place. Why does she have to be so difficult? NO NO NO. It is not her fault that everyone has abandoned her. In the same way though, I never asked to have White Knight's syndrome.

Right now I really would like to be hanging out with Bones instead of doing paperwork. See? That's what I mean about how much I love her. Shouldn't I be saying that I would rather be spending time with Hannah? What's wrong with me? Where's Sweets when you need him.

**Was this chapter pretty good? I hope you enjoyed it. It was kind of hard to think like Booth because I think in a more Brennan-esque way. Any suggestions or pointers?**


	3. Angela

**Chapter 3... I really hope you guys like it! It was much easier to write for Angela than it was for Booth. I never knew how fun it would be writing for you guys! It is so awesome that people all over the world have read this. Please please please comment (: I hope you like it! You guys are the best...**

**-Emily B.**

_**Angela**_

This has been the weirdest week ever. I mean the week itself is normal (besides the serial killer of course) but everyone is just so different- which in my book, means completely and utterly weird. Squints do not change. Okay fine. That's not really true. I mean Bren has changed so much since I met her. I would give credit to myself, but a lot is Booth's doing too. I know this sounds weird, but I think that she actually shows feelings outside of Booth and me. A.k.a the real world.

Booth has a new girlfriend. Grrrr! I swear I am going to rip her eyes out the next time I ever see her face. She is totally the kind that Booth normally dates. Blonde and –no I am not going to think this slightly offensive world. She's pretty but not half as pretty as Bren (and me of course…).

Oh Bren, you poor, poor girl. Okay, she says that they are just "partners" which I for a fact know it is completely wrong. They are not just "partners"- well at least in their heart. Partners are not absolutely in love with each other and scared to share it because they are afraid that the other won't love them back. This disgusts me. Really it does. They are _meant_ for each other. _Made_ for each other. Why can't they just get together already?

And I am not the only one who is mad at Booth. Well okay. I am. But I know for a fact that Bren is feeling jealous. She's growing up! And this just proves that she loves Booth… I mean you don't feel jealous towards a girl who is dating a guy you don't have feelings towards. Right? Yes. I am ALWAYS right. Usually.

So who is this kid that Booth is dating you ask. Hannah. She was some journalist that just so happened to be embedded in Booth's unit. Booty call…. Well anyways, Cam said something stupid at a press conference about the serial killer and she might lose her job if the team doesn't fix things fast. So she called Hodgins and me in Paris and wrote Bren and Booth franticly, practically begging us to come back. And, we all love Cam and our jobs so much that we came back to Washington as fast as humanly possible.

Than Hannah being the sicko that she is followed Booth back to start a life in the real world. And according to Cam, she's been drilling Bren and her for advice. Oh I am hating her more and more. I so did not come back from France to see _this. _And poor Hodgy. He seems so upset too. Mostly about leaving Paris, not about Hannah.

I miss the good 'ole days before Booth's a coma when they openly did not admit their feelings. Without Hacker, that dolphin girl and Hannah. I am pretty sure that something happened between those to that I don't know about. Very, very sure. I need to get to the bottom of this.

As for the serial killer, he is sick, but not as sick as Hannah. Asking advice from Brennan about the man that Bren is completely in love with. Sick sick sick. I mean, Hannah is not a bad person, what is horrible is that she is another road block in the journey of Booth and Bren getting together.

**Did you like it? This one was shorter that the rest. I really tried to make this sound like Angela. Did I succeed? Tell me! Comment (:**


End file.
